The Wanderings of Twins
by TallerSister
Summary: Kayonee and Lieanae are twins. With only each other, they leave their home and travel seaching for a place where people accept them.
1. Prologue

It has been 20 years since the Choice of Cyradis. In the passing years, much and little has changed. Geran is a young man now, and helps his father rule the Rivans. Beldaran is a young lady, living the life she wants. Garion and Ce'Nedra have other children. Kayonee and Lieanae are 17. Daira is 11, Vetlyn is 7, and Ayrna is 3.

As the years have passed, Garion and Ce'Nedra have changed. Gerion spends a good part of his time teaching Geran and studying. Ce'Nedra spends her time with Beldaran and going to the treasury. The younger girls, Daira, Vetlyn, and Ayrna have friends in the Citadel and each other to play with. Kayonee and Lieanae have each other and some not close friends in the city.

Belgarath and Polgara haven't visit in a while because they're busy in the Vale. Polgara's twins, Tira and Kira, are exploring the world. Belgarath is trying to find the answer to the 'sound in a forest' question.

But this story isn't about them. This story is about Kayonee and Lieanae, their life when they left Riva.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to the last chapter, but The Belgariad and Malloreon do not belong to me in anyway, shape, or form.

* * *

Kayonee and Lieanae sat talking in the window seat of their room. While the teens were twins, they weren't identical. Kayonee, called Kay, had wavy long blond hair and green eyes. Lieanae, called Lii, had straight long black hair and ice blue eyes. Kay was the older of the twins by 30 minutes and she was an inch taller. When most people saw the twins, they weren't even sure if Kay and Lii were related.

"They won't notice," Lii said as she opened the window.

"Doesn't it say something when our own family won't notice when we leave," questioned Kay.

"Yes," replied Lii. "It says that they have other things on their minds and assume we are there. Beside they never really pay attention to us. It's like they think because we're twins we don't need any one else. But we do. Yes, we need each other, but we also need other people. Ever since Beldaran started looking for a husband Mother hasn't paid much attention to us. Father used to have a little time. But now he has none since he has to make sure Geran doesn't make any mistakes. When Mother and Father aren't doing those things, they're with the younger ones."

"Why do they spend the time with just the younger ones and not all of us?"

"Because our little sisters need their parents more. That's want Mother said when I asked her."

"Do they think we out grew our need for parents," wondered Kay.

"I believe that Mother and Father think that the little ones need them more," Lii stated.

Thinking back to their original conversation, Kay said, "Well, what would we take?"

"What," asked Lii, unsure what her twin was talking about.

"If we did leave, what would we take," Kay clarified for Lii.

"I'm not sure. Probably just some clothes."

"Just clothes? Lii, we would be leaving _forever_. We would need clothes, personal belongings, tools, and more," Kay stated strongly.

"When would we leave?" answering her own question Lii said, "I think we should leave after the Midsummer ball. I mean, we have to be at that ball. If we're not then we know people will start looking for us. If we leave after, then there is nothing that we have be at until Father's birthday, and that's in the middle of winter."

"I agree with you. The Midsummer ball is in two weeks. Mother has to plan it and meet with all those people, and work with Beldaran on her dress. Father has to have the summer court. Neither of them will be paying any attention to us. Our younger sisters will be outside playing and riding their horses. Beldaran will be out visiting suitors and Geran will be at the summer court.

"So leaving right after the Midsummer ball will be the best time for us. Two weeks in order to gather everything will need. At least we won't have to find a ship to take us off the isle. That makes things much easier," Kay said.

"I know. Most of the Chereks wouldn't take us with out asking the captain's permission, and we know most of the captains," replied Lii.

"Well, we don't have to leave that way," remarked Kay.

"So, I'll gather all the clothes we'll need, the tents, and the cooking utensils. Kay, you gather the food, blankets, and the sewing tools. Can you think of anything else we would need," asked Lii.

"Nothing, but I think we should leave a note for the family. So they don't worry, even if it's only a little bit," Kay said.

"We wouldn't want the note to be found for a while. Where would we hide it," questioned Lii.

"In the one place that no one would ever look," stated Kay.

"_There?"_ Lii almost yelled.

Shushing Lii, Kay said, "Why not? No one would think to look there and it's only moved once a year."

"Because that would give us away," replied Lii.

"How?"

"By…," Lii trailed off thinking over the idea. "You're right. That's a good place. Wouldn't it be fun to see their faces when they find out?"

"Yeah, it would be. But we'll be long gone by then."

Hearing someone calling them, Kayonee and Lieanae left their room, promising to finish the conversation as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N: This is the first story I've written. As I have never thought I'm good at writing, it is a surprise that I'm writing this. But as it has been nagging at me for a few months I thought I should write it. I'll will try to update at least once a week. If I don't please have patience, as a college student, I don't have a lot of free time. 

Thank you. Any comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter Two

It was a week before Kay and Lii had a chance to talk about their plan again. Once again they were sitting in the window seat.

The room was dim, lit only by a few candles. On the window seat was a soft cushion, with colors of deep reds and blues. To either side of the seat, in the corners of the room were two bookcases, filled with glass figurines and books (including Polgara and Belgarath's tales).

"But where will we go?' Kay asked, as she sat watching the rain.

"Well we can't go to a big city," replied Lii, sitting next to her twin with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Settling her back into the corner of the window seat, so she could see Lii better, Kay said, "Why not?"

"Because there is a greater chance that someone would recognize us," Lii stated a bit surprised that Kay didn't see that for herself.

"A greater chance? How's that?" Kay said.

"There are _more people_," Lii shot back impatient with her sister because she wasn't getting the point.

"If there are more people, then it will take long to find us."

Calming down, because what her sister said made sense, Lii said, "I see that, but that also means that more people can look for us without the two of us noticing."

"Oh, I see your point now," Kay said.

"I really don't like big towns, as well," Lii revealed.

"Why didn't you say so," cried Kay, "I don't like them either."

"Ok, with that settled, where will we go?" Lii repeated her sister's earlier question, as she moved to sit tailor style.

Getting up Kay went over to the bookcase and pulled out the book their Aunt Pol wrote. "We've always wanted to see Annath. Why don't we go there?" she asked.

"We would have to make up some identity. Why don't we just start at some small town or farm in Sendaria, like Aunt Pol did when she was protecting the line?" Lii suggested.

"And just work our way to Annath? Through little farms?" clarified Kay, as she sat back down.

"Yes."

"What would we get paid for? Cooking? We've always been good at cooking," commented Kay.

"That works. Can't really think of anything else," Lii stated, as she got up and went to the desk, which was diagonally across from the window seat. "I'll start on the letter."

"I've got everything I was supposed to. Which clothes did you grap?"

"I picked our dark colored wool dress. Some of them had embroidery and ribbons on them, so I got a dress maker to help me to make plain ones." Lii replied as she sat down and got out paper and a pen.

As she watched the rain, Kay began to wonder if the plan could actually work. "Can we really do this, Lii?"

"What do you mean?" Lii asked distractedly, as she worried over the letter.

"I mean, can we really live as different people and have completely new lives?"

"What," Lii paused as she stoped writing and turned to face her sister. "do you mean? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, just worried. We're princesses now. Granted, people don't pay that much attention to us, but still anything we ask for we usually get it."

"Yes, I know. But what's your point?"

"I mean, what if we missed before we thought we would?"

Lii sighed as she got up and walked over to Kay. Sitting down beside her, Lii slipped an arm around Kay. "Even if we are, by then we'll probably be in a small town. When strangers ask small towners about other small towners, they don't answer. Word will get back to us and we can stay away from them. Why are you asking these questions?"

Leaning her head on Lii's shoulder, Kay responed, "I quess it's just..."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for the update, but here it is.

While I will never _ever_ refuse to update until I get a set number of reviews, they are helpful and nice to get.


	4. Chapter Three

"It's time, Kay," Lii said quietly waking her.

Struggling to wake up, Kay mumbled, "Time? Time for what?" Seeing the packs on the floor, Kay realized what her sister meant. "As you're already dressed, why don't you go put the letter where we decided, while I get dressed?"

"Ok," trailed after Lii as she went into the hallway.

Kay flopped back down before getting up. As she walked to the washstand, Kay took off her nightgown. Washing her hands and face, she turned as pulled her light gray dress on. After doing all buttons she went over to her dressing table and pinned her blond hair up into a bun.

As Kay was finishing that, Lii came back into the room, "Good, you're ready to go."

"Ok, Lii said as she left the room, heading for the throne room. Walking slowly and quietly she tried to make sure no one could see or her her.

Opening the door softly, Lii slipped in the throne room. Walking up to the Sword of the Rivan King, Lii placed the folded letter under the tip of the sword. Making sure she could barely see the letter, Lii hurried back upstairs.

Walking back into their bedroom Lii saw Kay putting her hair up in a bun, "Good, you're ready to go."

Drawing the straps of the packs across their shoulders, the twins walked over th the window. After opening it, they turned to each other and holding hands, blurred and became a sparrow.

While they had inherited the will and the word from their father, it was unique in them, for one reason. When most used the will and the word, it made a noise audible only to others with the same talent. When Kayonee and Lianae used the tablet, if they were touching there was not a sound.

After shifting, the sparrow flew out into the night heading southeast to Sendaria.


End file.
